


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by poiregourmande



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one month after Seasons of Love. Kurt and Rachel are happy together, and so are Finn and Blaine, but maybe what they really need is to be all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/gifts).



_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Make the Yuletide gay_  
 _From now on your troubles will be miles away_  
  
 _Here we are as in olden days_  
 _Happy golden days of yore_  
 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
 _They gather near to us once more_  
  
 _Through the years we all will be together_

Blaine rang the bell because Finn was struggling to hold all the bags and boxes they brought – wine, gifts, etc.

Rachel opened the door in a gorgeous red dress and they both stood there for a moment, too stunned to say anything.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” Rachel spoke first. She kissed them both on the cheeks. “Kurt is in the kitchen putting the final touch to the dessert.”

Finn gave the wine to Rachel and went to put the presents under the tree. Kurt got out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his holiday apron – a gift from Finn a few years ago.

For a while, they all stood there, staring awkwardly at each other. They all had a lot of history together, and they’d gotten everything sorted out not one month ago, on Thanksgiving. They agreed to get together for Christmas Eve, though they were all a bit apprehensive of being all together again.

Finn suddenly cleared the awkwardness by pulling Kurt into a bear hug.

“Come here, bro!” he said, Kurt’s laugh muffled against his chest.

Rachel went to pour them drinks and once everyone was seated in the living room with a glass of champagne, things were much more smooth.

“So, how have you guys been?” Kurt asked, even though they still spoke at least once a week.

“Great,” Blaine said, squeezing Finn’s hand in his own. “We’re almost all settled in our new place, you’ll have to visit soon – “

“Maybe for New Year’s Eve?” Finn suggested.

“We’d love that!” Rachel answered with a grin.

“You guys are adorable together,” Blaine remarked fondly, looking at how Kurt was perched on the side of Rachel’s armchair and played with her hair lovingly.

Rachel laughed and raised her glass. “To things working out in the end!”

From then on, things were more natural. They went back to being the four best friends they always were. Yes, there was a lot of history, but they all loved each other dearly – they were a family.

They ate Kurt’s fabulous dinner – which even surpassed his Thanksgiving feast. After dessert, Kurt opened a bottle of scotch and the exchanged gifts.

“What a year,” Blaine chuckled after the last present had been opened.

“Do you guys remember how things were this time last year?” Finn added.

“You and I were dating,” Rachel reminisced.

“So were we.” Kurt looked at Blaine.

Rachel was on her second glass of scotch, after several glasses of wine and some champagne. She dropped down on the couch between Blaine and Finn, half-sprawled on them. Kurt giggled and sat on the floor in front of the couch, laying his head in Blaine’s lap.

“I still love you, you know,” Blaine slurred, and it wasn’t clear who he was talking to.

Finn nodded and threaded a hand through Rachel’s hair, the other playing with Kurt’s collar, sending shivers down his spine. Blaine laid his head on Finn’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“Maybe that’s how we were meant to be,” Kurt suggested. “I mean, all together. We obviously all love each other. We keep trying to fight it, but with everything that happened this year, maybe we should just accept it, instead of calling it “cheating”.”

Blaine looked at Finn inquiringly. They had to make that kind of decision together, for the sake of their relationship. He wasn’t even sure they were able to make that sort of decision, what with how drunk they all were.

Finn shrugged, in a “whatever you want’s fine” way. Blaine looked at Rachel, all cuddled up against them, and Kurt, leaning lovingly against him, as if nothing ever happened.

Blaine took a deep breath and decided to see where things would go, and deal with it in the morning, when his sober self could make a decision.

He pressed a hand against Rachel’s warm thigh and pulled at Kurt’s shoulder to get him closer. Their lips met, and it felt like home. He knew that however drunk he was, he had made the right decision.

Finn snuggled up against his side, peppering Kurt’s neck with kisses while Rachel’s hands ventured under Finn’s shirt.

Through the years, they all would be together, how they were meant to be.


End file.
